


The rain is calling me

by Frostychi, mattieleaf



Series: Frosteria AU [1]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Dragons, Family Issues, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Kinky, M/M, Mentions of Myth & Folklore, Rain, Romance, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:03:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostychi/pseuds/Frostychi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattieleaf/pseuds/mattieleaf
Summary: IDOLiSH7 Dragon Slayer AU;In the land of Frosteria, mythical creatures were not something you would only read about in books. They were real.The dragon boy Sougo hated his race though, for they were the most ferocious and ruthless creatures. He never felt any happiness in his life until that one fateful encounter with a human boy.But fate wanted to test their resolve. And the rain started to pour.





	1. Prologue - 雨声

Raindrops. The sound of raindrops always awoke two emotions in Sougo: nostalgia and pain.

He loved rainy weather when he was younger. Back then, whenever it rained, he could get out of the hidden mountain village and explore human territories. Why you ask? Because apparently most humans hated rain and decided to stay inside their houses. One young dragonoid would certainly call that the perfect opportunity to be finally free, without fear of being seen…of being _hated_.

In the land of Frosteria, mythical creatures were not something you would only read about in books. They were part of this land. Just like humans. Sylvan spirits, sprites, will-o'-the-wisp and of course: dragons. Just to name a few ones.

The dragons had one of the highest positions beneath those creatures, for they were not only the strongest, but the most intellectual ones as well. They were divided into four big clans, relentlessly ruling over each celestial sphere. They set up political alliances with certain kingdoms, reassuring their higher status by subliminally oppressing the humans and pretending to be equals. The dragon clans would not only act as advisors, but as enforcers as well.

And the humans? They were of course afraid of the dragons. One wrong move, one wrong decision, one wrong word and you had to be eliminated – at least if one king or queen would say so. Leaders of the dragon clans would not ask questions; they just followed the request of their dearest associates. Or so they would claim. They just did it to show their authority. No one could do anything against them. The few dragon slayers that arouse during that time? Ridiculous - nothing but mere vermin in the eye of the almighty dragons.

Sougo hated his race for that behavior – not that all dragons were that cruel though. Rare exceptions did exist, like his uncle or _himself_. He did not hate humans, nor did he want to cause them pain. Sougo was fascinated by them, their stories, their laughter, their pain and their love. How could a species that lived for such a tiny period of time be so magnificent? 

“If they would live as long as we dragons do, I am sure they would even surpass us”, he always thought that to himself while illegally reading scientific books or love stories written by humans. Yes, Sougo was captivated by those _vulnerable_ beings, so much that he even trained his shapeshift magic to look more like them. Well – he failed the first few times, looking rather like a disfigured dragon than a human. However, his latest transformation already looked decent – only the horns, some scales on his face and his long nails remained. He was rather pleased with himself; his hair had this violet-gray like color, his figure was slim and his eyes glittered in a violet tone. His transformation still looked like a child though – maybe that was due to the fact that he indeed was a “child”, even in dragon years. 

“Better than a disfigured pile, I suppose”, he murmured to himself while looking in the mirror. With this disguise, Sougo could sometimes sneak near human villages and just listen to their stories.

This whole behavior was much to the dislike of Sougo’s father, the leader of the dragon clan in the west mountains. Osaka-chi was one of the most brutal and ruthless dragons that existed. His connections went beyond boundaries – he was as respected as he was feared. And he wanted his son to have the same reputation one day. He often scolded Sougo _harshly_ , not wanting such a whiny behavior from his only child and heir. Killing his animal friends before his eyes, forcing him into his dragon form, burning his books. Sougo could not remember one day where he was not mistreated by his father. Maybe he deserved that? Maybe his behavior really was _odd_ and _bad_ for a dragon? As hard as he tried to change himself, as hard as he tried to be the way his father wanted him to be – he couldn’t.

And it was on this certain day that fate took its course. 

Sougo was sitting in his secret cave near the human village, surrounded by some forest animals who took shelter from the rain. 

“It seems like the sky is very sad today…the rain just won’t stop”, he murmured to himself, while wrapping his arms around his knees, “Normally I would not mind the rain though. This would have been the perfect time to sneak around the small human village, but not…today…not after what my father just told me. I---“. He sobbed. Why was he born this way, why was he born a dragon, hated by the ones he adored most: the humans. The latest orders from his father left Sougo speechless. He could never agree to such gruesome actions. 

“Why would he do that to innocent---“, his thoughts were suddenly interrupted, when he heard a loud outcry. 

“PLEASE SOMEONE HEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!”

It was a young, boyish voice. Sougo’s body reacted before his mind could tell him to stop. He leaped out of the cave in the direction of the desperate cry for help. He ran through the pitch-black forest with utter grace – he knew every tree, bush and stone, he did not need to see where he was going. Through the sound of raindrops, he still could hear the boy’s voice. After what felt like an eternity, he finally reached his destination and only then his mind started to follow everything up. What the hell was he doing?! As if a human child would want the help of some hated dragon. 

“But maybe…he won’t notice? I mean…it’s extremely dark and it is raining and---“, Sougo walked up and down between the trees, eyes locked on the spot where the boy was sobbing. He could see his silhouette – he was crouching down on the ground fixing a…hole in the soil?! 

“Aya…are you okay? Aya please answer ME!”, the boy desperately called out. 

Did someone fall into this hole? Aya was a girl’s name, wasn’t it? Why are those children alone in the forest this late at night during such a rainstorm?! Everything in Sougo was at war. He should not reveal himself, but he could not abandon them – it just…would not be right. In the end his concern won and he ran towards the boy. 

“I came to help! What happened?”, Sougo said in a soft voice, trying to calm the boy down, while internally screaming and praying that he would not be afraid of him and panic.  
But there was no need for those worries. They boy did not even bat an eye, he just instantly clung to Sougo.

“My sister…we---we were searching for mythical creatures. Aya wanted to see some forest spirits and then she fell into this suuuuuper big hole, which suddenly popped out of nowhere…” He strengthened the grip.

“Please, we have to save her!”. The voice of the boy changed – it sounded determined as if he knew that Sougo could really help him. As if he knew that he could trust this total stranger, whom he could not even see clearly.

“Got it – I will get her out of there. I promise.” Sougo slowly touched the boy’s hands, which were still gripping his shirt. He already prepared for a reluctant or even disgusted reaction from the human child, but again his worst fears did not happen. Much to his surprise, they boy let go of his shirt and squeezed the dragon’s hands instead. 

“Thanks!”

Sougo blushed. He could not comprehend this utterly innocent and grateful behavior towards him. But for now, he could not dwell in these warm feelings, he needed to focus. As soon as his head cleared up, he faced the hole and exclaimed: 

“Aya, please do not be afraid – I am coming to get you”. And then he jumped. He jumped down with one swift move and in the next moment, he was already back up, holding the little girl in his hands. 

“AYAAAAAAA!” The boy hugged his sister as soon as Sougo released her from his grip, “Are you alright? Are you hurt? Do you know who I am? Do you have memory loss? How many fingers do I hold up---“. He was shooting a lot of question towards the little girl without even waiting for an answer. Sougo just stood there in silence, watching their conversation – if you could even name it that way. It was rather an interrogation. Nevertheless, the rain was still extremely heavy and the cold slowly crept up even on the dragon’s body. 

“We should take shelter – your sister might be hurt and soon your body temperature might reach its limits as well. Follow me”. Sougo reached one hand out. Before realizing _what_ he was doing, he could feel another hand in his. Why did he do that? Why did he feel so safe with him? And why was he trusting Sougo so easily? While all those questions were running through his mind, he led the two children to his secret cave.

“Please sit there, I will light up a fire and then treat your sister’s wounds”. He was seating them on two wooden chairs, before turning around and lightening the fire with a snip of his fingers. _Shit_. He was so nervous that he forgot to not use magic. Now they would definitely know that he was not human, but maybe they did not realize? They were tired and cold, weren’t they?

“Woooooah so cool! With just a snap of your fingers! You’re a magician!” Okay. The boy realized. Well…not entirely at least. Magician was better than being called out as a dragon. Sougo sighed and turned towards Aya.

“Please let me check if you are hurt somewhere. I will heal the wounds for you. I am a healing magician – lighting fires is only a specialty of mine”. He could hear a soft chuckle from the girl and then she exposed her knees. They were a bit bloody due to some abrasions caused by the fall. Sougo nodded and with one smooth movement of his hand in front of the wounds, they instantly disappeared. 

“See…as if nothing ever happened!” The little girl smiled and grabbed his hand in gratitude. Apparently, she still was too shocked to speak – quite to the contrary to her older brother.

“YOU’RE AWESOME?! Healing magic? How cool‘s that?! I wanna be a dragon too! All the people I could heal with this! I always knew that there were some nice dragons out there! Thank you so much for rescuing my sister” The young human boy drew closer to Sougo’s face, their noses nearly touching.

“Dra-go-n?” Sougo shook in anxiety. _They know, they know, they know, they know_ ……he repeated those words in his head. How did he reveal himself so easily? Was it the magic, was it---oh no. His transformation. His hands instantly drew up to his horns.

“Yeah…the horns kinda gave it away for me. Y’know I might not be an adult… _yet_ , BUT I am not stupid. Though I have to say, I wasn’t one hundred percent sure at first. Your appearance’s really human like!” While Sougo was still going backwards in shock, the human boy moved back into his seat, folding his arms behind his head and grinning victoriously.

“You really are cool, y’now?”. Sougo stopped in his tracks.

“Pardon?” 

“Are you deaf? You.are.cool! I mean a human-like dragon? SUPER awesome! And your magic! Ahhhh I’m so jealous!”

Sougo blushed. Did he boy really just say that? He…wasn’t afraid of him. He neither hated nor wanted to kill him? What was just happening? Sougo started to fiddle with some strains of his hair. 

“Well…uhm…I-I mean my transformation is not perfect. You saw right through me, didn’t you? S-So I still have to get rid of the remaining dragon-like features and---”.

“Nah…keep them”, the boy shrugged while taking of his sister’s wet shoes and moving them near the fire. 

“HUH?!” Sougo took a step towards them again. 

“You really are deaf, are ya? For merlin’s sake, do all dragons have a hearing problem? KEEP THEM. I said _**keep them**_ ”. The boy was speaking very slowly while exaggeratingly pronouncing every word.

“They suit you. I like that you don’t look like anybody else. They make you special aaaaaand I think they look cute.” That was the final blow for Sougo. He let his body sink on the ground next to the fire. 

“D-Did you just call me…cute?” 

The boy looked at his sister, gesticulating something like “what is wrong with his ears?!”, received a shrug from her and then shot a wide smile in the dragon’s direction. 

“Yeah!!! But---I think you miss some pointy ears! I always imagined that dragons would keep pointy ears if they take human form. Maybe that is why your hearing is so lousy! They should be pointy! POINTY!” He pulled at his own ears to symbolize what he meant.

Sougo was rendered speechless. Someone…special? Cute?! Those were words he had never imagined to hear someone – especially a human being – saying about him. A small smile spread across his face. 

“WOAH! A Smile! FINALLY!”, the young human boy shouted while tossing his arms in the air. He was desperately trying to get rid of the dragon’s uneasiness. 

“See, dear lady and dragon, this is MY magic. Making people smile and happy, right Aya?” He patted the head of his little sister, who was nodding tiredly because of the fatigue.

“I think…I never was this happy in my whole life…” Sougo smiled sadly, putting his head on his knees. 

“You know…my father is not really fond of the dragon I am…always saying how soft I am and that I should be ruthless instead…haha as I could ever be ruthless towards a living being” He was rather talking to himself than to the boy, immersing more and more in his own thoughts. 

“I will never meet his ideals. He will never be proud of me…he will always… _hate_ me”. It was not until he felt a warm hand between his horns, soothingly patting his head, that Sougo realized the boy standing up and closing the distance between them. 

“I’m glad that you are _you_. If not, you wouldn't have helped my sister, I wouldn't have met such a nice dragon and most importantly wouldn't have made a new friend!”  
The smile of his could ease any pain, could thaw any frozen heart, heck could probably even bring back the dead. Sougo slowly felt tears running down his face. What was this squeezing pain he felt in his chest? This warmth that flew through his whole body. He could not stop the tears. He just sat there sobbing like the child he truly was, still feeling the gentle touch on this head.

“If you’re not happy here, you should come with us! We’ll be heading towards the new kingdom near the eastern mountains tomorrow. This new kingdom should be reeeeeeally nice…no bad people, just music, laughter and fun. Our parents told us! So, it has to be true!” The boy stopped patting Sougo’s head and grabbed his hands instead. He looked overly excited and pleased with himself, but Sougo only shook his head.

“I cannot go with you. I would cause trouble. Dragons are feared and hated by people throughout the country…”. The human boy pouted.

“But I don’t hate you?! And Aya as well!!!”. He increased his grip and looked directly into Sougo’s eyes. Such beautiful honest blue eyes the human boy had. Like the ocean – if he only could drown in them forever. Before he could give into that thought much longer, he laughed bitterly and kind of forcefully released his hands.

“Yeah…you two do not, but you cannot speak for all the people you are travelling with. Besides…I…still have responsibilities here…not to mention what my father would do if he were to find out…I---” Sougo started to babble more to himself again, desperately trying to convince his heart that this would not be wise decision. He could not risk it. The other boy grew impatient, knowing very well that the young dragonoid was, once more, talking rather to himself than giving him attention. He saw his expression though. The dragon boy actually _wanted_ to go with them. The other boy did not understand why he did not instantly agree. Maybe he had his reasons. Suddenly a compromise came to his mind.

“VISIT! At least you have to promise me that you’ll visit us sometimes! Promise me, okay?!”. He held his pinkie finger right into Sougo’s face. At first, the other was bewildered and blinked in confusion. Then he remembered something similar in one of his human books about friendship. 

“Pinky…promise…right?” Sougo said in a small voice while blushing and linking is own pinkie finger with the child’s. The human boy was obviously satisfied with this, grinning from ear to ear. Ah, Sougo did the right thing. And well…his father could not say anything against a short detour during one of his occasional training flights, right?

“Don’t ya forget that promise! I’ll be waiting for you!” His blue eyes were fixed on Sougo, their pinkies still intertwined. After another short moment of silence, Sougo realized something. He could not hear the sound of the rain anymore. He loosened the grip and smiled. 

“It is not raining anymore and the sun will soon be up. You should probably head back to your parents. They are surely worried sick”, Sougo stood up and cleaned the dirt off his clothes. The other boy stood up as well.

“Yeah you are right…and on top of it all…I’m getting hungry!”. He clutched his belly and made a desperate face, before burst into laughter. He put his half-asleep sister on his back and moved to the entrance of the cave alongside Sougo. Before leaving, he turned around once more and ruffled the dragon’s hair affectionately.

“See you in the new eastern kingdom then! Bye Bye!” He waved goodbye as he was growing smaller and smaller in the distance. Sougo was eagerly waving as well with a big smile on his face. 

What exactly was this encounter? Did all of that really happen? A human friend? A promise Sougo desperately wanted to keep? He really never felt _that_ happy. This boy was the true magician of the two.


	2. Prologue - 痛みの雨

After standing for a while at the entrance of the cave, grinning like an idiot, a realization hit him. 

“HIS NAME! I did not ask for his name…oh lord, how stupid can one dragon be?! How the hell should I find him if I cannot ask anybody about his whereabouts?! What if he drastically changes until I see him again and I won’t be able to recognize him?! Oh no, oh no, oh no! I have to catch up to them, I have to ask for his name, I---”. He suddenly stopped talking. Was he really that dumb? Did he really think for one fleeting moment that he could seriously meet him again? He, a dragon? He, the son of one of the most ferocious clan leaders in the whole kingdom? He could not even disguise himself properly. How should he even wander through a town full of humans looking for this one special person? It was hopeless. He should just forget this whole encounter, forget the promise…forget the boy. It would be not only better for his heart, but for the boy’s future as well. People would never accept a friendship between a human and a dragon. Sougo longingly looked at his little finger – he could still feel the boy’s warmth. 

“Thank you for this beautiful memory. Thank you for making me happy – even if it was only for a few hours”. And with this, it started to rain again. At least on Sougo’s face and in his heart. 

But worse was yet to come.

After some hours, Sougo returned to the mountain village. His father was already waiting for him. 

“Who do you think you are, letting your father wait for your return, boy? And why are you in this puny and weak form again? How often did I tell you that you disgrace me with that? Do you have no honor at all? Why is something like _this_ my son”. It was the first time, Sougo did not listen to a single word from his father. His thoughts were still with the human boy and his warmth. 

“It seems that you do not want to listen to me, eh boy? I could not care less at the moment though. I am busy with our next strike. Some vermin thought that they could leave the Tsukumo kingdom without paying their debts to the king. So, his merciful highness decided that he don’t want their money…….he wants their lives. I already sent out our most ruthless warriors. They should already have caught up with the treacherous pack of loathsome humans. Soon we will hear their cries of death.” He was laughing with pure joy and arrogance, “they will never reach the new kingdom in the east”. 

Those words snapped Sougo back into reality. What did he just hear?! 

“New eastern kingdom? Those humans are heading east?! DID YOU JUST SAY THAT, FATHER?!”. He raised his voice, throwing a deathly glance at his father and taking one step back. 

“Oh---? I did not know you could look so fierce, son. I like that expression, give me more of that in the future. But to answer your question: yes, I said that. So what?”, the big dragon shrugged. 

A cold sweat broke out on Sougo’s back. This was too much of a coincidence. It had to be the human boy’s travelling group. He had to do something, he had to act. He had to save him. Without saying another word to his father, he turned around and ran. He ran faster than he had ever run before. He wanted them to be safe, even if it would cost Sougo his own life. He did not care about his father and what he would do to him once he found out. 

“As long as I can save them…as long as I can protect his warmth and smile. Please gods in heaven, let me be in time”, he uttered this little prayer while desperately catching up with the other dragons. He could not smell any fire or burned flesh. Sougo really might make it in time. He could save them, he---then it hit him. The scent of death, the scent of his people. He saw the fire. He heard the screams. He…was too late.

The dragons were already flying back to the mountains – this could only mean that they had fulfilled their mission. They would never return before all of their targets were dead. Which included the boy and his whole family. 

Sougo broke down right at the spot. Big flames raging in front of him, killing every bit of nature that would have remained, leaving nothing but dust and despair. He failed again. He could not save the one thing that brought happiness to his life. Now he would never be able to keep his promise. Even if he would have considered it one day. He just wanted to die here – his mind pleaded to be freed. 

No. He did not deserve an easy death. He was responsible for this tragic event. He could have saved them, if he would have returned earlier. If he would have retuned his father to spare them. He could have made it, if he was stronger and not…him. 

“And I can’t even mourn you with your name…” How Sougo longed to know the boy’s name, to call it out one time. He would never see his smile again. He would never feel the warmth of his hand. This was goodbye. _Forever._

And the rain started to fall again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this chapter, the prologue is finished.  
> Yay (σ≧∀≦)σ  
> From now on, the story will continue 10 years later. I hope you will enjoy it too ヽ(o♡o)/  
> I will try to update at least 2 to 3 times per month - let's see if I can accompplish that.


	3. Chapter 1 - The Fleeting Blossoms of Regret

Several years had passed since that day. Several years of constant regret and pain.  
The story of that one dragon boy would continue in a small hut hidden in the thick forest of the eastern kingdom.

“I said it 99 times already, and my answer is still the same. So, for the 100th time: Tell King Kujo that I feel very honored, but I have no intention to join his alliance and I won’t involve myself in political arguments of humans. Please leave. I need to tend to my garden - if you’ll excuse me.” With one swift movement Sougo went past the soldiers, who hung their heads in defeat and started to pack up and move out, making their way back to the kingdom.

Sougo was sick of it. He knew that the messengers weren’t at fault, so he tried to be as forgiving and nice as possible. But even his patience was wearing thin these days. 

“Oh my~ The king surely is tenacious when it involves your allegiance, my dear Sougo~~~”. Sougo’s mood improved abruptly and he could not help but smile when he heard the joyful voice of this closest friend: a forest spirit named Nagi. Nagi was breathtakingly beautiful, his sunflower-colored hair and his eyes, blue as the sky. Sougo had to blink each time he looked at him to not be blinded by his radiance. 

“I mean, I was persistent too until you opened your heart and let me in, wasn’t I?”. Nagi closed the distance between them, hugging Sougo from behind while the other was busy watering his garden. Sougo winced slightly under the sudden touch, but then let out a kind of awkward giggle.

“You were even worse, Nagi! You possessed my flowers and talked through them. I was terrified, you bully!”. The forest spirit instantly let go of him and made an overly dramatic hurt gesture. 

“OH SOUGO!!! How could you call your dear friend a _bully_. My heart cries thick tears of sadness…oooooooh…”. In this exact moment all of Sougo’s flowers started to wither. The feelings of forest spirits would affect the nature around them and Nagi was someone, who would show his emotions very… _openly_. The dragon waved his arms apologetically, looking at his garden with a tortured expression.

“No, I did not mean it like that! I needed this kind of behavior from you! Or else I would have never ever opened up again, Nagi! You did nothing wrong, you are the best!”. As quick as the flowers withered, they bloomed brightly in the next moment. Nagi smiled. 

“Oh Sougo, I love that honest side of yours! Thank you! I’m glad that I was more tenacious and successful than King Kujo~”. Sougo breathed a sigh of relief and touched his beloved Daffodils. 

“I hope he won’t follow your example though. My answer to his question will never change. I chose to live in solitude, without any political bonds or…humans”. The most vicious pain hit Sougo: guilt and regret. The memory of what he had done, of what he had lost.

“Not that expression again, Sougo. I told you, you did nothing wrong. It was your father’s doing. You just wanted to help. And now you punish yourself by living all alone in a small hut in the forest of the eastern kingdom. Please, try to forgive yourself”. Nagi was really worried about his dear friend. It had been one big struggle to get Sougo to talk about his past, especially about this one fateful encounter with this special human boy. But Nagi would not be Nagi if he was not able to break walls and help creatures to start to _love_ themselves again. 

“No, no, no, no, no! This won’t do! I won’t let you think about the past and get sad again. This is not why I was stopping by today!”. Nagi was exaggeratedly shaking his head while moving his index finger in sync. He grabbed Sougo’s hand and winked at him.

“I came to show you some new flower fields I created at the other site of the river~ You have to write about them in your journal! I will name them _Magical Cocona_ ”. His eyes sparkled. Sougo’s mind was still lingering in the past, crushing his little heart, but he did not want to worry Nagi any further. He forced a smile.

“I understand. Then let me get my journal and off we go.”

“YAAAAAAAY~~~”.

At few hours later, but just a short distance away in the ZERO kingdom. 

Since the disappearance of the former ruler, Kujo had taken over the role as king. He was still yearning for the return of his important acquaintance though.

“Why did you leave me…why did you disappear? You were perfect… _I_ made you even more perfect, I---“. His thoughts were interrupted, when the door to the throne room was opened. 

“K-King Kujo, the messengers have returned. Are they allowed to enter?” A little girl with blue hair and a clover necklace was peeking in. Kujo smiled bitterly.

“Ah Aya…yes, tell them to come in. I hope they bring better news this time. Thank you, you can return to your room.” The girl nodded and disappeared behind the door. The soldiers entered the room and saluted.

“Your highness, King Kujo. We have returned from the dragon’s hut”. Kujo was sitting on his throne, resting his head on his hand and gesticulating them to continue their report.

“Don’t disappoint me. I am not in a very good mood today”. The soldiers stiffened and turned pale. A deadly atmosphere filled the room. After a few seconds and desperate gazes between them, the oldest soldier spoke up.

“The dragon denied us again. And he will never ever change his decision. No matter how many times we would ask him. I think that he is a lost cause, your highness. We should really consider to leave him in peace, he won’t be a threat to us. After all he is a very kind dra---". Suddenly a tiny knife flew through the room, grazing the cheek of the oldest soldier before hitting the wall behind him. 

“SHUT YOUR MOUTH! There is no such thing as a kind dragon, they are deceitful and ruthless. Either you make them your subordinate or you kill them. There is no in between. No room for discussion. Have I made myself clear?!”. Kujo stood up from his throne, having thrown the knife in pure rage.

“If he does not cooperate, he has to die. Immediately call the best dragon slayer of the whole country. Call Tamaki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, but we're finally starting with the main story (ﾉ∀`♥)  
> I hope you will enjoy it!  
> Reminder: Ten years have passed since the prologue.


	4. Chapter 2 - クローバーと雨

_“Pinky…promise…right?”_

Tamaki was lying on the grass on a hill near the ZERO Kingdom, eyes closed and a blade of grass in his mouth. In his dreams, he would still hear the words of the beautiful boy but he could not exactly recall his face anymore. Only his sparkling violet-colored eyes. Ah, the fleeting memories of this one fateful encounter when Tamaki was still a child. He hardly was able to remember anything from this time though – the pain cut too deep. He wanted to forget his past, he wanted to forget the screams of his parents and his people as they were burned alive by the dragons’ flames. Only his sister and himself survived. The two barely made it to the ZERO Kingdom where they could take shelter and found a loving home in the local orphanage. 

Even after months, he was not able to comprehend why all of this had happened. He tried to gather as much information as possible, but it was very difficult. He only found out that the dragons belonged to the western clan and that the king of the Tsukumo Kingdom sent them. From this day on, Tamaki promised himself to get stronger, to protect people from those hateful creatures. 

He begged the former king of the ZERO Kingdom to be trained as a dragon slayer. All he wanted was to save lives. He wanted to prevent such massacres where families were destroyed. After pleading for over a month, the king agreed and sent him off to be taught by the best dragon slayer in the country. Tamaki promised his sister to come for a visit as often as he could and one other thing: To never kill a kindhearted dragon. For both of them knew that this kind existed as well. The dragon boy proved it to them. They would never forget his gentleness. Tamaki would never forget his warmth, his smile and the way he looked at him. 

The dragon slayer training was harsh. His teacher was friendly but strict. His wife was killed by a dragon as well. Revenge was his initial reason to start hunting them, but his beliefs changed over the years turning him into a righteous knight. Tamaki sometimes thought about revenge as well. He could not really say what he would do if he encountered a dragon belonging to the western clan. Most of his missions did not involve the west though – the dragons there knew how to handle _their_ celestial sphere. Therefore, he never had an assignment that involved a western dragon in all those years as a dragon slayer. Moreover, he had to admit that he started to forget more and more about the life he led before he started his new one. Today, he only lived for his missions and Aya. He did not want to think a lot about his own feelings. They were… _complicated_.

The breeze was getting stronger. 

“Ah…smells like it’ s going to rain soon”. Tamaki opened his eyes and looked at the clouds in the sky. Rain always reminded him of the dragon boy.

“It rained when we first met, didn’t it? You made a fire for us…you healed Aya…your smile was so marvelous………DAMN IT”. He rolled around, now burying his face into the grass, not wanting to show his blush. 

“Tamaki, the greatest dragon slayer in the country, thinking ‘bout how cute one DRAGON boy was. My job is to hunt them down, for merlin’s sake. Most of the dragons I encountered where evil as hell…”. He rolled around one time again and then stood up with one jump. 

“I don’t even know if he remembers me. Never asked his name either…”. He grunted, scratching the back of his head. During his journey around the whole country, he had always tried to find out more about one certain dragon boy who would sometimes take on human form. However, all the leads turned out to be wrong. He encountered many dragonoids though – some were kind, some would use the disguise to get to their targets more easily. Dragons were sly bastards; you would never know what they were up to. When it came to dealing with them, Tamaki liked straightforward missions more: veeeeery bad dragon, who did many evil things, people are asking for help, dragon slayer comes, kills dragon and everyone is happy. If there was even one slight contradiction, Tamaki knew that the human clients only wanted to frame these creatures and Tamaki refused to take action.

“Well thinking of questionable orders…I should get going and meet with that hot-headed fool Kujo”. Tamaki rolled his eyes and started to walk in the direction of the kingdom’s gate. He received a letter a few days ago saying that King Kujo had a very urgent mission for him. He did not want to go much into detail, fearing someone might intercept the letter, but it involved killing a ferocious dragon. Tamaki did not like the new ruler of the ZERO Kingdom, he would describe him as mentally ill and conceited. After the former king disappeared, Kujo fell into despair, trying to fill the gap with other people. He adopted Tamaki’s sister Aya - much to her brother’s reluctance. Aya always told Tamaki that she was happy. That was all he wanted, so he did not longer interfere. Still, he did not like the way Kujo ruled the kingdom. He was not utterly bad, but his methods were shady.

After a short while, Tamaki reached the entrance of the ZERO kingdom and made his way to the castle. He smoothly passed by the guards and entered through the main door. As soon as Tamaki was inside, he was instantly greeted by his little sister.

“Big brother! I am so glad that you are safe!”, she hugged him tight, “You’re late though! King Kujo has been waiting for you for some time. You did that on purpose, didn’t you?”. Tamaki shrugged.

“Innocent until proven guilty~~~”. He affectionately patted Aya’s head, “You’re doing great, I hear? The people in the kingdom only tell suuuuuper sweet stories about you. That’s my Aya!”. The girl blushed and let go of her brother. After a few moments of silence, she took his hand and led him to the throne room. 

“Please try to not anger him again…he is not in a good mood these days…the anniversary is soon…”. The blue-haired boy laughed and pinched her cheek. Without answering to her request, he entered the room where the king was waiting. Tamaki closed the door behind him. 

“You called for me, your highness. I hear there’s a dragon to slay”.

Kujo glared at him, shifting unhappily in his throne.

“What took you so long, dragon slayer? Do you not care about the well-being of my citizens?!”. Tamaki grew angry and put one hand on the hilt of his sword. 

“Your highness should reconsider their accusations. Y’know that I have information about every corner of the country. I heard nothing ‘bout a ferocious dragon near your kingdom, who was not acquainted with your majesty”. Kujo balled his hands into fists and clicked his tongue at this cocky answer. He hated such attitude _oh_ so very much. 

“Your information is full of holes. We have a dragon in the mountain forest, who has no affiliation with anybody. He is dangerous, moody and ruthless”. Tamaki raised one eyebrow. He heard stories about that dragon. He never let anybody see him, he hid most of the time and he was very good at that. No dragon slayer had much more information about him, only inconsistent descriptions from the soldiers. But they had two things in common: it was a younger dragonoid, who loved to care for his flowers. Sounded super ruthless and ferocious to Tamaki.

“You’re kidding right?! You sent for me, to help this dragonoid in his garden or what? He’s no threat at all. How long has he been living in peace up there? Nearly ten years? That’s it, I am leaving. Call for me if you really have an evil dragon to slay”. Tamaki already walked towards the door, hand on the handle.

“He is from the western dragon clan, you know? The clan that killed your family. I have my _own_ sources. Apparently, he was so cruel during that mission, that they sent him to guard the eastern kingdom in silence, until the clan could strike. That is the reason why he always declined my offers to join me”. Kujo smirked at his wonderfully matched lie. He knew he hit a nerve, when Tamaki aggressively turned around to face him again.

“What did you just say?! IS THAT REALLY TRUE, KUJO?! TELL ME!”. Tamaki screamed, while taking some steps towards the king. 

“Don’t you dare lie to me!”. Kujo acted hurt, putting one hand on his heart. 

“Do you really think I would lie about a topic that concerns the family of my beloved daughter? I always wanted to help you siblings”. He stood up, looking straight into Tamaki’s eyes. Yes, these eyes were full of rage – now the boy would not ask further questions anymore. Kujo had always known how to manipulate people to act as he wanted them to.

“I wanted to personally tell you about this matter. That is the reason why the letter did not mention it. I feared you would have gone there without thinking straight. I am so sorry, Tamaki, but yes, we finally found one of the culprits. Now you can avenge your parents. Not just for own your sake, but for Aya’s as well!”. Yes, Kujo knew how to get what he wanted. He saw the boy wincing at the mention of his sister. Tamaki clenched his fists even more, nails digging into his flesh. A western dragon, who was involved into the killing of his parents?! Was it really true? But why should Kujo lie about that? What would he gain from it? No, it had to be the truth – if Kujo was honest about one thing, it was his fondness towards Aya. 

After taking a few breaths, Tamaki made up his mind.

“I, Tamaki the Dragon Slayer, accept this mission. I won’t return until that dragon is dead”. His blue eyes burned with flames of revenge.


	5. Chapter 3 - 雨の宿命

“Ah…made it in time!” The dragon sighed and took his journal out from under his clothes. It started to rain as soon as Sougo entered his little hut. He lost track of time when he and Nagi went back to the beautiful fields of the new flower species again. 

“ _Magical Cocona_ …only someone like Nagi would think of such a sweet name”. He was eagerly reviewing the drawings and notes about the new plant in his journal. Soon, Sougo would reach the last pages. Nagi loved creating new flowers and telling Sougo about them. The dragon knew that the forest spirit only did that to make Sougo happy. How did he deserve such kindness?

He closed the journal with a bitter smile and put it in the drawer of the cupboard beside him. Then he let himself sink into a chair. His eyes wandered to the window, where he could already see raindrops running down. Sougo was captivated by those drops for a moment, letting his thoughts wander. He thought about the things Nagi had said to him a few days ago. He should _forgive_ himself. He should start opening up again and let new people in. But could he really do that? Did he even _want_ to do that? And even _if_ he wanted, the fact still remained that he was a dragon. People feared him, even though he was not like other dragons. He could not blame the humans. They only acted naturally. Sougo sighed deeply, hugging his legs tightly to his body, as he watched the rain fall. Why couldn’t he prevent it? Why---

His chain of thoughts was disturbed by a sudden clash from the door and fresh, cold air tingling his face. The next thing Sougo felt were two strong hands on his shoulders and the face of his friend right in front of his own. 

“IT IS AN EMERGENCY, my dear Sougo! You have to come with me and hide!”. Nagi was already pushing him to stand up. The forest spirit had the most serious expression on his face – Sougo did not even know Nagi was capable of making. 

“Stand up! Quick!”. Nagi begged and started to move towards the open door, not letting go of his friend. Sougo could not quite understand Nagi’s behavior and therefore did not move an inch. 

“Please, before you kidnap me, try to explain the situation to me. Why should I hide…I _am_ already hiding? No one will find this hut anymore, I changed the paths again, so the soldiers would not know the way. Besides, it is raining outside – humans hate rain. NAGI LISTEN TO ME!” He freed himself from the grip of his friend, letting Nagi stand there defeated. 

“Please, what is going on? You’re pale as death. Come on, calm down – do you want something to drink? I can---“. Sougo tried to soothe Nagi, but it clearly did not work, because vines started to grow into the house through the door. 

Nagi shouted, “The king sent the best dragon slayer to kill you, Sougo! He is already on his way…he won’t care about the little tricks you played to the forest. He will find you. So please, I beg you, come with me! I don’t want anything to happen to you!”

Sougo’s hands sank to his sides and his mind went blank. He stood there shivering with fear. A dragon slayer coming to kill him? The king sent him? Did he really anger King Kujo that much with declining his offers? What was Sougo going to do? Nagi was right, he had to hide. He had to run, he---then everything stopped. Every thought, every possible escape plan, every will of living. This was his _fate_. Finally, he could take amends for what he had failed to protect. 

“Nagi…”. Sougo gave him a warm smile and took his hand in both of his, “I cannot run any longer. If this is my destiny, then I have to face it on my own”. Nagi shook his head and put his second hand on top of the dragon’s.

“Don’t be ridiculous! This is not destiny! This is suicide! You won’t even fight against humans, because you love them so much. This is not fair! You will definitely die. And then what? This won’t bring the boy back, you know”. He intensely stared right into Sougo’s eyes.

Sougo laughed bitterly. He understood Nagi’s reasoning, he was right about everything, but nevertheless --- 

”I’ll go face him. You cannot change my mind – you know how stubborn I am when it comes to decisions I made, right? I am sorry, Nagi. I cherished your friendship and I really like you”. Sougo already felt a little guilty for the next thing he was about to do. But he had to stop Nagi from following him. He stepped back from his friend, breaking their touch and with one snip of his fingers, he sent the forest spirit far away – to the fields of the _Magical Cocona_ flowers. He knew Nagi would someday understand his actions and rather treasure the memory of their friendship. 

Sougo clapped his hands together, mentally preparing himself for what was about to come. 

“Well then, Mr. Dragon Slayer, let’s see where you are…”, he tried to strengthen himself, despite shaking in total horror. Sougo took one nostalgic look around the house, before stepping out in the rain. Thick drops were falling on his face and body. It was funny, wasn’t it? Rain was his all-time companion through the happiest and hardest moments of his life. 

He said goodbye to his dearly beloved garden. Nagi would surely look after it. 

“I really am a selfish and ruthless dragon…”. Those were Sougo’s final words before he started to run into the forest.


	6. Chapter 4 - 恋 の 雨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today I have two chapters for you ( •̀ᄇ• ́)ﻭ✧  
> I hope you still enjoy the story and look forward to (finally!) some interaction between Tamaki and Sougo (and maybe already some fluff?) ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡  
> Thank you so much for reading (๑>ᴗ<๑)

Tamaki could not remember the last time he was _this_ angry, or of one time he rushed a mission _this_ quick. He was always hot-headed and acted before thinking, but never this… _fast_. Only the mention of a dragon belonging to the western clan, made his blood boil. They had to pay for their sins. 

He bent down on one knee, taking a bit of wet soil between his fingers and grinded it. 

“The dragon changed the paths…”. Tamaki stood up again and closed his eyes. The sound of the rain made things a little more difficult, but his hearing ability was near to perfect. Dragons had this particular sound they were making when they moved. His eyes flung open.

“Gotcha”. Tamaki could make out the right direction. As he ran swiftly, but more reckless than usual, through the forest he could hear the sound getting louder and louder. There he was, behind the next tree. Tamaki got him. He could finally avenge his family. 

Tamaki slowly unsheathed his sword, as he drew closer to his goal. Not making any sound, he jumped around the tree, only missing the dragon’s neck by a few millimeters. Because of his vigorous swing, the sword got stuck in the tree right next to the face of the dragonoid though. This forced both of them on the ground. Tamaki crouching over the body of his target, their faces only a short distance apart. If he hadn’t gripped his sword so firmly, he might have fallen head first onto the dragon. Tamaki was still bamboozled of the sudden impact as he tried to gain focus again. Before he could think of his next move, he heard a soft voice below him.

“Why…are you hesitating? Wasn’t it your goal to take my head, dragon slayer?”

A sudden realization flew through Tamaki’s whole body and he finally was looking right into the violet-colored eyes of his prey. He was captivated by them, his heart started to race and he felt his cheeks growing warmer. He could not avert these beautiful eyes. 

Sougo tried to look as numb as possible, not wanting to show the hunter how utterly devastated he was. He came here because he was prepared to die – nevertheless one tiny piece in his heart wanted to live on. He readied himself for the impact of the sword. Any minute now. He could not escape the dragon slayer – he had Sougo pinned to the ground. The dragon was also staring into the stunning blue eyes of the human, who came to kill him. A nostalgic feeling hit him. These eyes reminded him of the past – the same wonderful blue color. 

The eye contact felt like an eternity when it was merely a few minutes. Tamaki was still staring at Sougo with blushed cheeks. His glance was not uncomfortable though, just…not what the dragon was expecting?

The rain was still pouring on them. Sougo could feel that he slowly sank more and more into the wet soil. He shifted a bit, hoping that he would not anger the dragon slayer with it. But apparently, he did? As Sougo was moving, the man’s hand, which gripped the sword, went straight to the dragon’s face. Sougo squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to see what would happen next. However, it never came to _that_. Rather than a biting pain, he suddenly felt warm fingers on his left ear. _What?!_

“Pointy…”. Sougo was not sure if he had heard that right. He cautiously opened his eyes and gasped. The most gorgeous smile spread across the dragon slayer’s face. He could hear him chuckle.

“You made them pointy…your ears”. 

That was the moment, Sougo too, finally realized, who the human was. He could not believe it at first though. Shouldn’t he be dead? He saw that massacre with his own eyes. But there was not a single doubt in him anymore that he was looking at the human boy from the past. 

“How is that possible…?” Sougo started to sob uncontrollably, clutching the man's uniform, “you are alive…it is you isn’t it? I am so glad…so glad…you did not die…you lived………….”. Tamaki was moving his hand from Sougo’s ear to the top of his head, starting to affectionately patting his hair. The way he used to do it in the past. 

“Ayup…it’s me…as if I could ever forget these beautiful eyes of yours…” Tamaki stopped patting Sougo’s head and used his hand now to cover his mouth. Did he just…call his eyes beautiful? So embarrassing.

The dragon did not hear that comment though, he was way too busy being happy about the fact that _that_ boy was still alive. It took a while for Sougo to stop crying. His grip loosened as his emotions began to calm down. 

“Now I can really die in peace…” He smiled at Tamaki, reaching out one hand to put some wet hair strains behind Tamaki’s ear, “Thank you”. The other man just blinked in confusion before cupping the dragon’s hand, which was still on his cheek, with his own.

“What are you talking ‘bout? Are you sick? Then we should get out of the rain! It’s not good for your health, if you stay on the cold ground in the pouring rain any longer!”

Tamaki stood up, lifting Sougo to carry him in his arms. Sougo instinctively wrapped his arms around the other’s neck, turning red like a tomato.

“W-W-W-What are you doing? I can walk on my own!” Tamaki rolled his eyes, shifted the dragonoid a bit to be able to pull his sword out of the tree and put it back into the sheath. 

“Shut it, you said you’ll die – that means you´re probably reeeeeally sick! So, I’ll carry you to your house. End of story. Which direction?” He looked around the forest, waiting for an answer. Sougo was flabbergasted. Wasn’t he supposed to kill him? And…not bringing him back to his hut? He just could not understand what was happening right now. And why did he feel so endlessly happy in the man’s arms? 

After hesitating for another moment, Sougo decided to give up for now. Maybe the dragon slayer had his own ways to kill a dragon? 

“Just go straight until you see an old oak. Then turn right”. He buried his face in the Tamaki's clothes, not wanting to show him his dumb face. 

“Gotcha~~~”. Tamaki answered and made his way through the forest to the hut, still carrying Sougo in his arms. 

Tamaki walked in silence, making sure not to jostle Sougo too much. The rain was finally getting lighter and the moon shone through the clouds. 

“Tamaki”. Sougo suddenly heard the man’s voice resonating in his ears. He stopped burying his face into Tamaki’s clothes and looked puzzled at him. Tamaki locked his eyes with Sougo’s. 

“My name. _Tamaki_. I want you to know it this time. And, I finally want to know yours! T’was such a pain in the ass to search for you without knowing your name…”. Tamaki made a pained expression and let out a grunt. Sougo felt a warm sensation spreading through his whole body. Only the thought of Tamaki searching for him made him happy beyond words.

“My name is Sougo. Pleased to finally make your acquaintance”. Sougo smiled at him. Tamaki responded with one brilliant smile as well, before focusing on the muddy path again. After a short while, they reached the hut. Tamaki carefully opened the door, trying to not make it uncomfortable for Sougo, and moved in. He scanned the interior for a spot to place the dragon. 

“You can put me down now”. Sougo started to wriggle in Tamaki’s arms, but the man would not listen at all. 

“I-I said, it is fine to let me down here. I can stand. Listen to me! T-T-Tamaki!”. _He said it_. For the first time. He said the name he was aching to know for the last ten years. And it felt so nice. 

Tamaki had a sly grin on his face, “Yes?”. He wanted Sougo to call him by his name from the moment he had told him. A little tease wouldn’t hurt, right? Even if the dragon seemed to be ill. Tamaki eventually found the perfect place to put the weakened man: a bed. Still ignoring Sougo’s complaints, he walked to the other side of the room and put him there.

“There, best place to rest! Now off with those wet clothes. If you’re already sick, it wouldn’t be good if you catch a cold too!”. Tamaki started to undo Sougo’s belt, when the other man suddenly grabbed his arms and shoved them away.

“AHHHH---I-I-I-I’m fine. I can do that on my own. You better care for your own health a-a-and dry yourself off first”. Sougo nearly died a certain death of embarrassment….or heart stroke. Tamaki just shrugged it off, not knowing why the dragon got all flustered.

“Fiiiiiiii~ne. Man…I’m really drenched like an old washcloth”. Tamaki looked down at himself, tugging on his wet uniform. He opened his chest amour, unbuttoned the shirt underneath and threw everything over a chair. Now he was standing bare-chested in the middle of the room. 

“Hey, mind if I lit the stove to dry my clothes?”. Tamaki crouched down to the fire place and got his fire stones out of his pants. Sougo – still flabbergasted of what had _nearly_ happened a few minutes ago – was not really paying attention at all. He had only managed to dry his own clothes with his magic. Just a snap of his fingers and not a drop of water was left in them. Sougo wanted to offer it to Tamaki as well.

“You don’t have to use the fire, I can just dry them---IIIIIEK“. Sougo was sitting up on the bed, facing in the direction where Tamaki was standing, and suddenly squealed before finishing his sentence. How could he not have noticed that Tamaki had already _undressed_ himself?! His chest WAS NAKED. N-a-k-e-d. 

“T-T-T-T-T-T-Tamaki, I could have just dried your clothes with m-m-m-my magic, you know”. Sougo nearly died again because of how fast his heart was beating. He instinctively put his hands over his eyes to not stare at the muscular chest in front of him. 

“D-D-D-Do you need some spare clothes in the meantime? I-I-I can bring them to you?”. Sougo forgot how to speak properly. His head was dizzy, his heart was screaming and his whole body was shaking. Tamaki just finished lighting the fire and shrugged.

“Nah, I’m fine. I’m used to this”. He stood up and turned around to face Sougo again. Suddenly a concerned look spread across his face as he saw how extremely red Sougo’s face had turned. He even had to support it with his hands!

“Oi, oi, oi…do you have a fever?! Your face looks like a tomato! Knew you were lying to me. You’re sick!” Tamaki didn’t wait for an answer. He quickly moved closer to Sougo, grabbed his hands to push them away from his face and put their foreheads together. Tamaki left no time or room for an argument from the dragon. 

“Hm, you are warm, but not feverish”. Sougo did not know how much more of _this_ his heart could take. The way Tamaki acted around him was so unusual, yet somehow it felt really nice.

“I’m fine! Totally fine! Finer than fine! S-See?! Y-You can stop checking my b-body temperature now…”. Sougo gulped and tried to escape Tamaki’s gaze. It was not until Tamaki noticed the flustered expression on Sougo’s face that he realized in what kind of situation he had gotten them into. He himself– half-naked – bending over the other – who was sitting on the bed. Tamaki slowly moved away from Sougo. What was wrong with his behavior today? Normally he would only care that much for Aya. Nobody else. Why was he so overprotective and careless around Sougo? Is it because he felt safe around him? Tamaki’s cheeks started to turn light pink and now he couldn´t look at the dragon either. He sheepishly scratched his cheek. 

Silence spread through the room. But not an awkward one. It helped both of them to gather their thoughts.

It was Tamaki or rather Tamaki’s stomach that broke the silence with a loud grumble. Sougo could not help but chuckle, “Hungry?”.

“Uggggh…now that my adrenaline is gone, I’m getting suuuuuuper hungry, yes”. Tamaki stretched his body and then put one hand over his belly. Sougo stood up from the bed and walked into the adjoining room. Tamaki was following him with his eyes. A few seconds later, Sougo came back with some ingredients and… a _shirt_. Sougo did not know if he could concentrate enough when the other man was still looking like _this_. He caught himself staring at every muscle, every scar, every inch of Tamaki’s upper body. Bad Sougo. Bad. Bad. Bad. He had to finally get a grip of himself again. He handed Tamaki the shirt with a smile.

“I am going to prepare a small meal for you as a _Thank You_ for carrying me all the way home. And put the shirt on. I know you said, you are accustomed to it, but I don’t want you to catch a cold either”. Sougo tackled everything in him to get this out without dying of embarrassment. Half-truth at least. Tamaki took the shirt without any objections and instantly put it on. He did not think of any other objectives the dragon might have had. Sougo sighed in relief – finally his heart could start to calm down again. He took the ingredients to the kitchen and started preparing the food.

Tamaki was silently placing himself on a chair at the table, eyeing Sougo as he elegantly cut the vegetables. How could someone look that good while cooking? He smacked himself for that thought. Sougo stopped for a moment, examining Tamaki with concern. The man just waved it off though. Tamaki might have hit his head when they bumped on the ground earlier. Something definitely was off with him. 

As Tamaki sat there, observing the dragon cooking the meal, a soothing scent hit his nose. He started to sniff. Was is the food? No…it came from near Tamaki. He was eagerly searching for the source. Then he found it. It was the shirt he got from Sougo. He took another sniff. Yes, definitely. 

“It smells nice…”. A smile spread across Tamaki’s face. Sougo – still focusing on the food – chuckled. 

“Well, thank you. I hope it tastes as good as it smells”. He looked over his shoulder to the table where Tamaki was sitting. Sougo could have sworn that the next moments were happening in slow motion. Tamaki stopped smelling the shirt, gave Sougo a startled look and started to blush. Sougo on the other side of the room dropped the cooking spoon on the floor, put one hand over his mouth and blushed as well. You could have heard a needle drop. The silence was eminent. 

In the next moment, both of them began to laugh uncontrollably though. The situation was just way too hilarious. How could two grown-up men talk so wonderfully past each other? Sougo had to hold his stomach because it started to hurt from all the laughing. Tamaki was wiping the tears from his eyes. It felt as if all the fatigue, anger and fear from the day just turned into pure laughter. Both of them did not know that they could be so content. They loved the company of each other. They loved the way they made each other feel. Even after all those years apart. Even after just learning each other’s names. This was what people would call pure bliss.

After the laughing session, Sougo continued to cook the meal, while Tamaki was telling stories about Aya and himself. Only happy ones though. He avoided topics about him as a dragon slayer and of course, the death of his parents. But he wanted Sougo to know more about him. Sougo was glad that not only Tamaki, but his sister survived and that she was living happily in the castle. Of course, he noticed that Tamaki left the bad stories out, but he did not mind. He did not want the mood to be ruined. There still was tomorrow, or the day after tomorrow where they could talk about more serious topics. At least…if Tamaki would have him? As if the other could read his mind, Tamaki suddenly exclaimed.

“SHIT. That reminds me, I can’t go back to the kingdom… _yet_. I promised to not return until you’re dead”. Sougo froze with two plates of food in his hands. Oh yes…because of all the laughter and embarrassing moments, he totally forgot that Tamaki’s initial orders were to kill him. He gloomily moved to the table, placing the plate in front of the man, before seating himself beside him. 

“Can’t do nothing ‘bout that, right? I’ll have to wait until Kujo forgets or I come up with an excuse. Not that I would ever kill you. Like _never_. Screw that shitty king”. Tamaki angrily took his fork and shook it. Sougo stopped cutting his meat and moved his arms on his lap. But what about his sister? Would Tamaki be alright to not see Aya for a while? He just had to ask.

“But, Tamaki…what about Aya? She will worry if you don’t come back soon! I-I mean you are very welcome to stay here with me i-if you want, but---”. Sougo feared his answer, but he did not want Tamaki to be the one that suffered, just so Sougo could live.

“IT IS SO GOOOOOOD! Maybe I really died in the forest? This is a meal from heaven!” This was not the answer Sougo expected. Yes, he felt honored that his cooking skills apparently were that good, but they had to stay serious here. 

“Tamaki, _please_. You have to think about that. You cannot throw your whole reputation away, just because of _me_.”

“Why not? I don’t care ‘bout stuff like that anyway”. Tamaki got serious and grabbed Sougo’s clenched fists, “So to answer your other questions: Aya will be fine. I’ll write her tomorrow – we have our own way of communication without Kujo knowing. And no, I am really sure about my decision. I’ll never hurt you. Not for any orders in the world. And lastly---” He coughed and let go of Sougo’s hands. 

“I wouldn’t mind staying with you for a bit…” Naturally, he blushed again. Stupid body. Stupid beating heart. “I-If you’ll have me of course…”

“Yes…I’d like that very much…” Sougo smiled. The rest of the night was spent in a calm and warm silence. No further conversation needed for them to feel at ease.

Sougo prepared one spare bed for Tamaki in the next room and after saying goodnight to each other, both of them went to bed. At first, Sougo did not think that he could sleep, but the fatigue set in as soon as he touched the sheets.

He dreamed of Tamaki. He dreamed of the boy he thought was dead, but came back alive. It was the sweetest dream he had in years. And on top of that, his heart was beating faster than ever.


	7. Chapter 5 - 雨上がり

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say that I LOVE Nagi as wingman? （σ｀・∀・´）σ

The sunlight tickled Sougo’s face, as he slowly opened his eyes. Was it all a dream? Did all of that really happen yesterday? Is Tamaki still in the room next to him? 

Sougo tried to make as little noise as possible as he stood up and sheepishly peeked into the other room. Tamaki was sleeping like a baby – still wearing Sougo’s shirt and hugging the blanket rather than covering himself with it. Sougo had to suppress a giggle. One would never think that this is the most feared and skilled dragon slayer of the whole country. He looked so vulnerable. So… _human_. Sougo took one last long glance before he moved back to the living area. 

“It seems that it was not a dream…Yesterday really happened. I am still alive. He found me again. I---“ Sougo was lost in thought as he started to open all the windows to let fresh air in. Not a good decision. Really bad decision actually, as he would notice in the next second. 

“SOU-GOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Suddenly a slightly tattered looking forest spirit jumped through one of the windows hugging the dragon so hard he could barely breath.

“OH.MY.GOODNESS. You are safe!”. Nagi started to cry tears of relief, strengthening the grip on his friend even more. In spite of the strength of the hug, Sougo’s body relaxed in the arms of his dearest friend.

“I am sorry for yesterday, Nagi. Yes, I am fine. Everything is okay now, but please…” Sougo moved his mouth to Nagi’s ear, “please try not to be so loud again. I----I have a visitor. He is sleeping in the other room”. 

Sougo was surprised that the loud entrance of his friend did not wake Tamaki up. He could still hear his even breathing. Nagi ended the hug and put his hands on Sougo’s shoulders while raising an eyebrow. The dragon never had _visitors_. Except for Nagi obviously. Or the soldiers from the kingdom, but they would not sleep in the guest room, would they?

“Ohhhhhh~oh? A visitor? Who is it? Come on~ Tell your best friend Nagi~”. He had this sly tone in his voice that made Sougo blush instantly.

“OH _that_ kind of visitor?” The forest spirit winked and shoved them both in the direction of the other room. He just wanted to take one small glimpse.

“NO! You are misinterpreting things again, Nagi!” Sougo tried to push him back, “He is _the_ friend I told you about! The human boy from the past!”. Nagi suddenly stopped, making Sougo nearly stumble over his own feet.

“Are you certain, Sougo? You told me he died all these years ago? And now he is _alive_ and sleeping in your spare bed?!” Nagi used his serious voice again, glancing around between his friend and the guest room. The whole thing sounded a little bit too good to be true. 

“And what about the dragon slayer? Oh no wait. Now you’ll tell me that _he_ is the dragon slayer, right?” Nagi snorted.

“Well you see…” Sougo awkwardly scratched his cheek and averted Nagi’s eyes. The forest spirit let go of Sougo, throwing his hands in the air, putting them now on his own head.

“OH NO! WHAT IS HAPPENING!”

“Shhhhhhh, Nagi! I told you to be quieter! Please!” Sougo tried to calm him down, waving his arms before him, fearing not only for Tamaki to wake up, but for his beloved flowers to take damage again. Nagi let himself sink on the chair, rubbing his temples with a pained expression on his face.

“So…to sum everything up. The dragon slayer found you, but did not kill you, because he was the long-lost friend from the past, who you thought was dead?!” This story sounded so made up that Nagi had a hard time saying it out loud. Sougo just nodded in response.

“And now he is staying with you, while your heart is clearly beating faster, your cheeks are red as an Amaryllis and your thoughts are all over him?” Nagi saw right through his friend. He could read the auras of creatures and he knew the color of it when someone started to fall in love. He was one very skilled forest spirit – specializing in _such_ love matters. Sougo nodded at first, not realizing what Nagi had just said. Then it hit him.

“I AM NOT FALLING IN LOVE!” This might have been a little too loud. Sougo gasped.

“Oi, Sou-chan, why are ya shouting so early in the morning? Had such a good dream…”. Tamaki drowsily stumbled out of the room, rubbing his sleepy eyes. He marched over to the table, plopped clumsily on the chair and rested his head on the tabletop. Tamaki was not a morning person. He liked to sleep in and he liked quiet mornings. 

“Uhhhhhhhhhhhh. Still so dizzy…”

“I am sorry, Tamaki! Do you want breakfast? I can make pudding for you, if you want”. Sougo was still extremely embarrassed over the thing he just blurted out and he really wanted to distract himself.

Tamaki’s head rose up in lightning speed, “Did'ya say _pudding_?!”. His eyes started to glitter and he stared longingly at Sougo.

“Yes, you want some?” Sougo smiled, already starting to put all the ingredients he would need together. After such a cute response, he knew that Tamaki would like to have some pudding. As Sougo turned around to face him, he saw him energetically nodding. Sougo chuckled and began with the preparation.

“You can lie to yourself, my dear Sougo~ BUT you cannot lie to _the_ most skilled love spirit in the whole forest~”. Nagi finally raised his voice again, slamming his hands on the tabletop. Tamaki turned around to look at Nagi and tilted his head.

“When did'ya come in?”. Tamaki did not even bother to ask _who_ the other person was. He already felt that he was not human though. A forest spirit maybe? His presence and sounds would fit. But he said something about love spirit just now? However, Tamaki never heard of love spirits. He rested his head on one hand and looked straight at the other person.

Nagi smirked. So _that_ was the most important person to his dear friend? He could see why Sougo would fall head over heels for him. His aura was very nice – soothing even. He nearly had no bad sparks around him. And most importantly, he really was true towards Sougo. That reassured Nagi endlessly. In those arms, he would _gladly_ hand over his friend.

“Oh~ I was here even before you woke up~ Sougo was telling me about what happened yesterday and how glaaaaaa~d he is that you’re here with him now. He was blushing so hard and his heart was beating-------OH SOUGO THAT WAS DANGEROUS!” Nagi enjoyed his little tease at first, but then suddenly had to dodge one big pot, which Sougo threw angrily at him.

“Nagi, I think you have to attend this VERY URGENT meeting of the forest spirits if I remember correctly? I would be a shame if………you would run late, wouldn’t it?” Sougo’s eyes burned with pure rage as he fixated them on his friend. Well, maybe Nagi went a bit _too_ far? But he knew Sougo too well, he would never admit to his feelings, without a little push. Nagi had more upcoming chances though. He would leave no stone unturned until Sougo was truly happy. He did his share for today. Now it was up to those two to make something out of it, so he played along with Sougo’s little lie.

“OH~ You are right, my dear Sougo. I have to hurry!” He acted guilty and stood up, “I am sorry that I have to leave so soon without a proper introduction of myself! But I am sure that I will see you around for a longer time period, right? Make Sougo happy, will you, Tamaki?” And with the last sentence, he vanished into thin air. Right before Sougo could throw another thing at him for that stupid last remark. Sougo sighed.

“I am sorry for his behavior…Nagi is a wonderful person. He just has his…quirks”. Tamaki only shrugged.

“I only felt that he’s very honest and nice. I like such creatures. He did not bother me at all…besides he only asked me to make you happy, right? Every normal friend would wish for the other’s happiness”. Tamaki could say the most embarrassing, but truest things, without even batting an eye. Sougo was truly impressed. He could never get such words out of his mouth without feeling extremely awkward and starting to blush.

“Yeah, he is a true friend”. Sougo smiled warmly and handed the finished pudding over to Tamaki, who suddenly pouted. 

“What is it? Does the pudding not look good? Shall I remake it?”. Sougo could not quite follow what was wrong.

“No. The pudding looks delicious. I was just jealous of Nagicchi. He brought such a gorgeous smile on your face by just thinking about him. Not fair.” Tamaki took one spoon full of pudding and shoved it into his mouth while still sulking. Sougo had to blink a few times to process what Tamaki just said. Wasn’t yesterday enough? How for merlin’s sake should his heart handle such honest statements from now on without bursting into million pieces? Sougo would surely die from a heart attack – if it would continue like this.

“T-Tamaki, what are you saying? Being _jealous_ of Nagicchi----wait, did you just give Nagi a nickname?” Sougo could not help but giggle. Such a sweet, childlike action. Humans really are wonderful. Tamaki was will pouting while clearly enjoying his pudding.

“Yes, it is an old habit of mine. I tend to give people I trust nicknames. That is the reason why, I called you _Sou-chan_ instead of just Sougo. It makes me feel closer to people. My mother used to do the same thing…” Oh thin ice. Thin ice. Thiiiiin ice. Sougo was internally panicking. He knew that they ultimately had to talk about the incident, but he was not quite ready for it.

“But don’t change the topic, Sou-chan. I want such smiles from you as well, when you think about me! ------ No! I want even more _beautiful_ smiles! The most beautiful you can master!” Tamaki was pointing his spoon at Sougo. He meant what he was saying. He was not 100% sure _why_ he wanted that though. It was just a feeling his gut was giving him. Tamaki wanted Sougo to only look at him from now on. And that was all that mattered. Sougo on the other hand could not take it anymore. His legs were giving in. He could rescue himself by leaning against the kitchen counter. Tamaki was too much for Sougo. All those years he’d never heard such loving words towards him. Of course, Nagi always told him how much he cherished him, but Sougo’s heart never reacted like _that_ to it. What did Tamaki do differently? Why did his words have such an impact on him? Maybe Nagi was _right_? 

Did he…fall in love with Tamaki? But how and when and _why_? Sougo knew nothing about _love_. He had only read about it in his books, but he never thought he would experience it. And that the one he would start to love was a _human_ above all else. A _male_ human. Not that dragons cared about gender. They just did not care about love at all.

So why did Sougo? Why was his heart crying out for Tamaki? Why was he so _desperate_ about being loved by Tamaki in return?


	8. Chapter 6 - The sun comes out after the rain

It had been a few days since Tamaki started to live with Sougo in his small hut. He already told Aya that he was fine and he found _that_ dragon boy from the past again. He could literally imagine his sister’s bright smile while she was reading the letter. Aya was really devastated after the death of their parents. She cried every night, but not only for them, but for Sougo’s sake too. She feared that he also died in the fire. But everything turned out better than Tamaki could have ever imagined. Sougo was kinder than he remembered. He was thoughtful, he cared for every species in the forest equally, he never raised his voice and…his _smile_. Oh, Tamaki could spend hours of just looking at Sougo smiling while doing the things he enjoyed. Well, honestly that was the thing Tamaki did the most these days – watching Sougo. 

Tamaki tried to help with other things too, but Sougo did not want to bother him and said he would be fine by himself. Not that Tamaki would have listened to him. Therefore, he handled the hunting from now on – Sougo was miserably at it anyway…nearly crying every time he had to kill an innocent animal. He apologized at least 10 times before doing the deed. Moreover, Tamaki helped in the garden, cutting wood and repairing stuff in the hut.

“Tamaki, I told you, I can do all of that with my magic!” Sougo would always say to him, but Tamaki just shrugged it off with a smile and did it anyway. At some point, Sougo stopped complaining and simply enjoyed Tamaki´s efforts. He realized that Tamaki knew about how draining such magic would be while maintaining the human-like form. Life was peaceful. Sougo secretly feared something bad to happen because all of this was just _too_ good. He tried to reject such thoughts as fast as possible.

Today was a nice day as well. Sougo was tending to his garden, while Tamaki was out in the woods hunting. Sougo grew accustomed to being around Tamaki – but his cute comments would still cause Sougo’s heart to beat faster and his cheeks to grow hot. Would he ever find out what this feeling truly was? And if it really was love, how would Tamaki react to Sougo’s confession? _If_ he even could confess such an utterly embarrassing thing. Not that he acknowledged being in love! These were all just hypotheses. To prepare for every possible situation. Nothing more. He…in love…impossible! 

Sougo looked at his plants and sighed. But what could it be apart from love?

At the other end of the forest, Tamaki was eyeing his prey: a deer. Not a little one though. It was an older one, who had its best days already behind him. Perfect for dinner. He prepared himself to attack, when he suddenly heard someone exclaiming behind him.

“Oh Tamaki, please don’t kill this deer today. I have something important to discuss with you”. And with this loud voice, the deer went up and away. Tamaki grumbled and turned around to face this one certain forest spirit.

“Whyyyyyyyyy Nagicchi, that would have been our dinner today. Do you want us to starve?”. Tamaki put his sword away and frowned. Nagi shook his head and held two dead chicken up.

“Oh no! I would never! But I brought something better. Care to sit a bit with me and talk? As I said, I have something important to talk about”. Tamaki nodded. Chicken was a good substitute. His frustration was already gone again. The two of them sat under a big tree. Before starting with his request, Nagi handed Tamaki the chicken.

“They should pave the way for me. As a token of our fresh, yet already deep friendship, my dear Tamaki”. Nagi winked and then suddenly got serious in the next moment. Tamaki stiffened. He rarely saw him getting serious. The only topic Nagi would use that attitude for was Sougo’s happiness. So, this talk would definitely be about him. Now Tamaki got all aware as well and patiently waited for the other man to begin the conversation. Nagi did not beat around the bush, he wanted clear answers.

“How do you feel about Sougo?”

Tamaki blinked in confusion. What did Nagi mean? How did he feel? That question was easy. He----His mind went blank. He searched for the right words. What was the feeling Tamaki had when he was near Sougo? Friendship? No, it was stronger than that. Like a brother? He shook his head. No, those feelings were not the same. What was it? What was this cozy feeling called? The urge to be around the other person all the time. To be in the center of attention. To have him all for yourself. To be the most important thing. To be the reason for his gorgeous smile. Tamaki’s head started to spin. He just could not name it. The right word would be---

“You love him, don’t you?” Nagi stated bluntly. He saw Tamaki’s inner struggle. His aura played every color. But especially the one of being in love. Nagi already had his answer. Now Tamaki had to realize for himself. And then Sougo. That would not be an easy task, but Nagi would help them. He would make both of them happy, because they deserved each other. They deserved love.

Tamaki’s cheeks grew hot and his heart started to beat so fast that he had to clutch one hand at his chest. Love? Was this the right word for those feelings? Was Tamaki in _love_ with Sougo? He never thought about the concept of love, so he couldn’t be totally sure. But now he was sure about wanting to _know_ what this feeling was. 

“What’s love, Nagicchi? I don’t know…I mean I like being around him…looking at him, especially his smile. I like when he is hugging me or when our hands accidentally touch. My heart’s beating too fast. I’m always afraid that it would burst out of my chest. Is this… _love_?” Tamaki looked desperately at Nagi, begging for an explanation. The other just smiled and shrugged. Nagi could not tell Tamaki what to feel, he had to find the answer for himself.

“What do you think, Tamaki? Is this love? I am neither you, nor Sougo. So, I don’t know if what you are feeling right now truly is love, but…” Nagi snipped with his fingers and a red rose appeared in his right hand. 

“What does your heart say, when you say those words out loud? Try it one time and then listen closely. You will have your answer, I am sure”. The forest spirit stood up, handing the flower over to Tamaki, before waving goodbye and disappearing into thin air again. Tamaki stared at the red rose and took a deep breath.

“I love Sou-chan”. 

Bdum. Bdum. Bdum. There it was. His answer. The definite answer from his heart. Finally, he started to understand his feelings. He grinned like an idiot. He had to tell Sougo. He had to explain it to him. He had to see him…right now. Tamaki grabbed the two chickens with his other hand, not letting go of the red rose Nagi gave him. And then, he ran. He ran with the biggest smile on his face. Tamaki would see Sougo and tell him his answer.

“Tamaki is late today…” Sougo had finished watering his plants and was now looking in the direction of the path, Tamaki took a few hours ago. He started to worry. _Please be safe. Please return soon._ Sougo bit his nail. He already missed him dearly when he was only a short time away. How did he manage to live without him until now? He did not remember, nor did he want to. 

Just as he was about to enter the hut, he heard someone running towards him. Sougo turned around again and his mood instantly brightened. It was Tamaki.

“Sou-chaaaaaaaaaan!!!” Tamaki shouted happily, waving his hand – which was still holding the red rose – at Sougo. There it was. The smile. That beautiful smile. The smile only Tamaki knew. It was a smile only for Tamaki’s sake. He did not doubt his feelings any longer.

“Welcome home, Tamaki!” Sougo smiled and waved back at him. Tamaki was so breathtakingly gorgeous. The way he looked at him. His tender eyes. His honest, child-like behavior. Sougo’s heart was filled with joy. Finally, Tamaki reached Sougo. He had to catch his breath for a bit, putting the chicken on a hook at the house wall and then facing Sougo again.

“Sou-chan, I…I have to tell you something. You know that I am not good with words and that I need direct explanations to really understand everything”.

“Yes, I am aware of that already?” Sougo tilted his head in confusion, reaching out one hand to put one strain of hair behind Tamaki’s ear. The other man grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers affectionately. Sougo shrieked, his whole body stiffened at the sudden touch. He looked in Tamaki’s eyes. They sparkled. They sparkled with excitement and realization. What was going to happen now? Sougo was afraid and excited at the same time.

“Sou-chan…I was talking with Nagicchi about my feeling for you”.

There it was. The topic that was on Sougo’s mind for the past days. He gulped. 

“Y-Yes?”

“And I finally realized what this cozy feeling is…the urge to be near you…to t-t-touch you. I think…I fell in love with you, Sou-chan. With all of you. Your whole being. Your cute, lovely sides, but as well your stupid stubbornness”. Tamaki strengthened his grip and gazed longingly into Sougo’s eyes. Sougo blushed and started to shake a bit. How could Tamaki say such words so easily? Sougo was contemplating about his love for Tamaki for a short time, but he could never overcome his shyness. He could never just tell him. But Tamaki could. He just did. He just declared his love for Sougo. How did he deserve that? How did he deserve his deepest wish to come true? He could not hold the tears in any longer. Tamaki let go of the rose and started to wipe Sougo’s teardrops away. He knew that those tears weren’t sad ones, but rather those of relief.

“Sou-chan, don’t cry”. Tamaki drew him in, hugging him in the most loving way possible. Sougo buried his face into Tamaki’s chest, reciprocating the hug.

“T-Tamaki…”. He murmured as he pressed himself even stronger against the other man’s body. 

“I-I think, I-I-I love you too”. Maybe he would not hear it? Sougo was trying to mumble as much as possible, but Tamaki heard him loud and clear. He moved Sougo a bit away, wanting to see his beautiful face now.

“Really?! So, Nagicchi was right. We love each other, huh? AWESOME!” Tamaki grinned from ear to ear, putting his forehead against Sougo’s. After a short moment of blissful silence, Tamaki spoke up again.

“Say Sou-chan, can I kiss you?”

“H-Huh?”

“Asked if I can kiss you. Are your ears getting worse again? I thought when you made them pointy, that problem would solve itself!” Tamaki giggled, before he touched Sougo’s cheek with one hand, drawing him closer with the other one. Sougo squeezed his eyes shut, not rejecting Tamaki’s straightforwardness in the slightest. The next thing he could feel were Tamaki’s soft lips on his own. It sent out sparks across Sougo’s body. He could no longer hold it in. He instinctively opened his lips a bit to tell Tamaki that he could go further. 

And oh, how the blue haired man wanted to go further as well. He was greedy. His tongue made its way into Sougo’s mouth, caressing the other’s in the most sensual way. He could hear a small moan coming from Sougo. Could he please stop being so cute? Tamaki had a really hard time here to _not_ rush things?! He used his other hand on Sougo’s back to push their bodies even closer together. It felt like the kiss could go on forever. Both of them did not want it to stop, but they still had to breathe. Stupid body mechanisms. They reluctantly let go of each other and panted for air. Their eyes still fixed on one another. In the next moment, both of them started to laugh, intertwining the fingers of both of their hands. They were just so, _so_ happy.

“Sou-chan, are you happy?” Tamaki was the first to stop laughing, staring yearningly at him. He loved Sougo’s laughing face so much as well. He loved everything about him. Sougo’s eyes got all watery again and he squeezed Tamaki’s hands.

“What do you think? I have never been this happy in my whole life. Well, maybe the first time I met you and you showed me kindness. But this is different. This is another kind of happiness. It fills my whole body. I don’t want it to stop”. He did it. He made a selfish request. Sougo swallowed his pride, because he knew that Tamaki would not judge him. He would rather love him more for this. And that was exactly what happened. Sougo made Tamaki proud and feel loved. Finally, he was honest with Tamaki. Tamaki couldn’t help himself, he had to kiss Sougo again. This kiss was hungrier than the first one though. Hungry for what was about to happen. Hungry for the next sensation that awaited them as they were exploring their love. 

“Well then, your wish is my command~” Tamaki grinned slyly as he lifted Sougo into his arms. Sougo did not complain at all, he just let himself sink into the moment, trusting Tamaki with everything.

“Show me what this dragon slayer is made of”. _Cocky_. Sougo did not know he could be like that too. Tamaki could really bring out all of Sougo’s hidden faces. And he liked that… _a lot_. He was not the only one to like that behavior though. Tamaki had to gulp. Heat arose in him. He loved exploring new sites of Sougo. Especially those _sexy_ ones. He kissed Sougo on the forehead before moving with him into the hut. Closing the door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story until now ☆*。★ﾟ*♪ヾ(☆ゝз・)ノ  
> Next chapter is going to be a kinky one (〃￣ω￣〃ゞ  
> look forward to it (★´ω｀★)ゞ


	9. Chapter 7 - 愛の雨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ! Kinky chapter ahead !  
> As this is my first fanfiction ever, this is my first time writing _such_ stuff as well ⊙﹏⊙  
> I hope you enjoy it either way o(｀^´*)  
> This will be the last chapter of the first piece of the FROSTERIA AU but not the last story, I promise (9｀･ω･)9  
> I have some other ideas in mind and plan a short story compilation ☆*ヾ(-∀・*)*+☆
> 
> Thank you so much for reading my first fanfiction ever (Ｔ▽Ｔ)  
> This AU is very dear to me and I am really happy that I managed to write some chapters about it.  
> A big, BIG thanks to Frostychi for reviewing every piece of it ;_; love to you! Hope you enjoyed the MEZZO feels <3
> 
> And again to all of you: thank you so much <3 ヽ(o♡o)/

Tamaki was shaking with uneasiness but also utter excitement as he carried Sougo over to the bed. He hoped that he _knew_ what was about to happen. He did not have any experience with it though, but he would manage. If it was for Sougo’s sake, Tamaki felt that he could do anything. He wanted Sougo to feel _good_. He wanted to see a new site of his loved one. Tamaki wanted to _hear_ him.

He placed Sougo carefully on the bed and stared at him for a bit with hungry eyes. Sougo’s body had already reacted to Tamaki’s touch. His lips had a rosy color, his eyes _begging_ him to continue. Tamaki gulped again. Stay calm. Don’t rush things. Try to think straight. Where to start. Should he already undress Sougo?

“Don’t just stand there, Tamaki. Touch me.” Sougo started to move his hand sensually along his thin figure, revealing a bit of his chest. He did his waiting. He wanted Tamaki. Sougo wanted him right _now_. He was so sure that he completely lowered his guards and showed Tamaki his needy site. A site he buried the most. That he never thought would come to surface. But honestly, Sougo was filthy – he _needed_ it.

“S-Sou-chan. Not fair.” Tamaki stuttered, licking his lips. How could he control himself after seeing this sexy scene? He started to unbutton his own shirt first, got rid of it and threw it somewhere without taking his eyes off Sougo. Tamaki started to breath heavily. Sougo let out a faint “Holy shit…” as he was scanning Tamaki. He saw his naked chest a lot these days, but today was different. Sougo felt Tamaki’s body aching for his. That made him even more sexy.

“Come on…I can’t wait any longer” Sougo beckoned him with one strained movement of his hand. Tamaki grinned and crouched over Sougo’s slim body. They locked eyes. Sougo reached his fingers out to touch Tamaki’s chest. He felt him shiver under the touch. Then he slowly moved his fingers down to Tamaki’s pants. Sougo hesitated a bit, waiting for Tamaki to react. Was it okay for him? 

Tamaki suddenly bowed down, kissing Sougo with force. That was Sougo’s permission to take action. While they continued their sensual kiss, Sougo opened the buttons of Tamaki’s pants, pushing them off, with a little help from Tamaki himself. 

Sougo grabbed Tamaki’s hips and then moved his hands towards his ass. He heard a little moan coming from Tamaki during the kiss. Yes. Sougo wanted to hear his voice too.

“Sou-chan…” Tamaki breathed in his ear as soon as their kiss broke. Sougo shivered at the sensation, strengthening his grip on Tamaki’s ass as a result. Another moan from Tamaki. Tamaki was surprised how blunt the dragon acted in this kind of situation. It was totally different from the everyday shy and considerate Sougo, he knew. This behavior drove him crazy. His mind went blank and was only filled with Sougo. Tamaki tried to gain at least a bit focus again, so he took a few breaths. Then it was his turn to make Sougo scream out in pleasure. 

Tamaki started kissing Sougo’s neck and made his way to his collarbone, and then his chest. He pushed Sougo’s robe down, leaving him bare-chested. Sougo sighed, not only at the sensual touch, but because of the coolness of the air that hit his body as well. He let go of Tamaki’s ass in response. He had to stabilize himself, pushing his hip up. Tamaki felt this movement and sped up his kissing, aiming for Sougo’s nipple. Sucking it into his mouth.

“HNG, TAMAKI!” Sougo flinched, his whole body shivering. Sougo felt his crotch growing ever harder, pressing against his underwear. It was starting to get unbearable. As if Tamaki could read his thoughts, he moved one hand down, while still caressing Sougo’s nipple. Then he tenderly palmed the bulk in Sougo’s shorts.

“F-FUCK” Sougo exclaimed, his arms flung up to Tamaki’s back, burying his nails into it. Tamaki stopped for a moment and let out one slightly pained grunt. He moved his hand up from Sougo’s penis to undo the whole robe now. It was in the way. Sougo regaining focus, pushed Tamaki away a bit to be able to undress himself completely. Then he drew Tamaki back in, kissing him with need. His tongue flicking around Tamaki’s, sucking on it. Sougo moved his hands down Tamaki’s body again, stopping for a moment at the seam of Tamaki’s underwear before finally making his way in. Sougo was holding Tamaki’s hips now, pressing them further down to meet his own. He wanted to signal Tamaki that he could not hold in any longer. Tamaki moaned again in Sougo’s mouth, knowing very well that he also would burst soon. He broke the kiss and panted. He looked into Sougo’s eyes and started to grin. Why was he so utterly beautiful in every situation? Even full of lust, his violet-colored eyes glittered like stars. He still wanted to confirm the next step.

“Are you…sure you want it?” Tamaki said in the sweetest voice, making Sougo’s already burning face even hotter. Sougo did not respond with words, he rather moved one hand in Tamaki’s pants and touched the top of his cock, massaging the shaft. Tamaki’s whole body reacted to this sensation, he moaned extremely loud and nearly clashed down on Sougo. That was a _yes_. Sougo continued with pumping Tamaki’s penis in the most erotic, yet careful way possible. He wanted him to enjoy it. To want _him_ badly.

“Sou-chan, please…stop. I might not be able to hold in any longer” Tamaki grabbed Sougo’s arm, which was tending to his cock, and pushed it out his pants. He did not want to be the only one feeling _this_ good. Tamaki shifted his whole body and face further down and started kissing along the seam of Sougo’s underwear. Sougo pressed his head back with lust, moaning uncontrollably. His two hands had nothing to do now, so they clawed at the bedsheet. 

Tamaki could no longer resist. He pushed Sougo’s underwear down, exposing his erection to the cool air. He could hear Sougo breathing in sharply. Tamaki smirked pleased, before he closed his hot lips around Sougo’s cock, sucking it softly. A loud moan escaped Sougo, as one hand was flying down to lace his fingers through Tamaki’s hair. The other still clawed at the bedsheet.

“AH. T-T-Tamaki…f-faster” Sougo begged, his cock twitching inside of Tamaki’s mouth. _Your wish is my command_ – he could nearly hear Tamaki say those words out loud, as he felt him speed up his sucking, sliding down his whole length. Sougo tightened the grip on Tamaki’s hair and started to move his hips in sync with Tamaki’s sucking. He was about to come. Everything went blurry, his moans growing louder and more frequent. Tamaki understood the mood and started to massage Sougo’s balls as well. Sougo shivered. He was getting closer to the edge.

“T-Tamaki, stop…I----I am going to---AH!“ He could not finish his sentence though. Sougo came into Tamaki’s mouth. _Hard_. His whole body crying with pleasure. Urgh, so embarrassing. Tamaki did not mind it, Sougo’s cum tasted to sweet, he swallowed it with one gulp. 

Tamaki moved up to kiss Sougo lovingly, caressing his whole body by moving his fingers up and down his slim figure.

“Was it…good?” Tamaki teased, having a sly grin on his face. He already knew the answer. He could still feel Sougo shivering below him. Sougo, who was grabbing his own hair now to calm himself, was panting loudly. He shot Tamaki a seductive glance before starting to lick the tip his own index finger. Sougo was getting more heated by the second. In the next moment, he pushed Tamaki’s underwear down with one swift movement, revealing his _big_ erection. Tamaki shivered.

“More. I want more.” Sougo eyes roamed over Tamaki’s erection and then went up to his chest. Sougo wrapped his legs around the other’s hips. Their naked cocks now touching each other. Tamaki breathed hotly against Sougo’s neck, biting and sucking it gently. He left a hickey there. Sougo intensified the contact of their bodies while starting to rock his hips. If Tamaki would not take the lead, then Sougo would _make_ him continue. An extremely loud moan escaped Tamaki. This dragon drove him crazy.

“Sou-chan…” He gritted his teeth before kissing Sougo harshly, pushing his tongue deep into the other’s mouth. That did not stop Sougo from moving his hips seductively up and down. Tamaki’s cock could not hold up any longer – he was reaching his limits. He had enough teasing. After the kiss, Tamaki slipped three of his own fingers into his mouth, wetting them for what was about to come. Sougo was observing him hungrily. Tamaki then pushed this hand down, reaching Sougo’s _entrance_. Sougo groaned in return. He could feel the wetness from Tamaki’s fingers. Tamaki slowly pushed one, two and then three fingers in, rubbing against Sougo’s core, stretching him. _Preparing_ him.

“TAMAKI!” Sougo shouted, his whole body reacting to Tamaki’s touch down _there_. His breathing turned more into gasps as he started to finally loosen up. Sougo buried his nails into Tamaki’s back again, leaving marks. Tamaki did not quiver under the pain, it stimulated him even more to push on. He did not want to hurt Sougo by being too fast, so he had to prepare him thoroughly.

“GOD _PLEASE_ TAMAKI!” Sougo squeezed his nails even more into the other’s back, urging him to go _further_. He was ready. He felt it. 

“ _Please_ , put it in. I am going crazy!”

Tamaki could not reply to his request with words, he was too absorbed in the moment. Sougo’s expression on his face was so _sexy_ , his little pants made Tamaki lose his mind. But he replied with his body’s movements. Tamaki gently removed his fingers, hearing Sougo moan from the sensation. 

For the next steps, Tamaki needed something _better_ than his spit though. He did not want to hurt Sougo with his pumping erection. He wanted _this_ to be _perfect_. His eyes wandered to the bedside table. Maybe Sougo had some cream to use as a lubricant? 

_YES, lucky_. There really was some bottle with an oil-like content. Tamaki could not really read what exactly was inside but the label had some Latin flower name on it. This would work. It just had to. He grabbed the bottle and put a large amount of the oil into his hand before putting it away again. 

Tamaki made sure to coat his length as best as he could and then took his cock into one hand, slowly pressing himself up against Sougo’s hole. Tamaki was fixating the other’s face, checking that he did not hurt Sougo with his movements. It was a new feeling for both of them. It felt kind of awkward at first, Tamaki filling Sougo up, feeling the other’s body react around his cock. But in the next instant, pleasure hit them. It did not hurt at all. It felt so extremely _good_. 

“Y-You can move now, Tamaki. I-I am fine…it feels so amazing” Sougo touched his cheek lovingly, smiling at him and started to roll his hips against Tamaki. Sougo felt the penis twitching inside him. Tamaki squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. It felt so incredible. He had to recollect his thoughts. He then grabbed Sougo’s ass, pushing it up a bit and started to move slowly. Getting faster and faster. Sougo let out a wanton moan, as he felt Tamaki hit _that_ spot deep inside him over and over. He aggressively drew Tamaki in for a forceful kiss. Their tongues dancing in their mouths, devouring each other.

Tamaki felt himself nearing the edge, pressure building up in his cock. He kept up the pace, noticing that Sougo would hit his limits soon as well. Tamaki reached down to the other’s penis and rubbed it. Sougo lustfully moaned in response and tightened around Tamaki. That was the final blow. Both of them came at the same time. Sougo pressed his head into the bed, while Tamaki had to bite his lips to somehow overcome the sensation. Their bodies shuddered with the aftermath of their orgasms. 

As soon as Tamaki caught his breath, he bent down to kiss Sougo tenderly. He tried to bring his feelings across. He was just so happy. Sougo let himself sink into it as well. His whole body melting under Tamaki’s touch. After the kiss, they stared affectionately into each other’s eyes and smiled. It was Tamaki that broke the silence again.

“That…was amazing, Sou-chan. I----I want to repeat that a _lot_ ” Tamaki nuzzled his head against Sougo’s collarbone, slowly pulling his penis out of the dragonoid's _hole_. Sougo shivered one last time at that sensation and then blushed because of Tamaki’s sincere request. He hugged the other man tightly in response, tangling their legs together. Sougo chuckled exhaustedly. 

“That would make me _very_ happy too” Sougo put a kiss on Tamaki’s head, sniffing his hair and inhaling his wonderful scent. He was totally worn out, but so satisfied. Tamaki was wonderful. He felt so safe and loved.

“Awesome!” Tamaki started to caress Sougo’s belly, drawing circles on it, while putting kisses on his collarbone. 

“Then, let’s do it _very_ soon again!”

Sougo might have unleashed a hungry beast.

**Author's Note:**

> Story Notes:  
> .) dragonoid - dragon that can take on human form [shapeshift magic]  
> .) IMPORTANT: in this AU Sougo can cook really well! (well...sometimes he would still put too many spices in...)  
> .) in the main chapters, Tamaki is over 18 years old
> 
> Author's Notes:  
> .) this is my first fanfiction - so please don't expect too much and don't be too harsh on me haha  
> .) unfortunately english is not my mother tongue - therefore I might not use the right wording or sentences might not be 100% correct SORRY FOR THAT please bear with me  
> .) if you do not like mature content/sex, you can skip chapters - you won't miss story relevant things!


End file.
